


the seamstress

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [29]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (1) original orc character, BEST FRIENDS!, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott and jester make a friend and acquire a dress





	the seamstress

Nott is pacing the small room at the inn. Caleb is sitting on the bed, reading a book, and pretending that her nearly wearing a hole in the floor isn’t rather distracting. “Caleb. What am I going to wear? I did  _ not _ think this through. I don’t have any different clothes.  _ Caleb _ .” she turns fully to look at him, and he looks up from his book. 

“You could just... ask Jester,  _ Ja _ ? I am sure she would be happy to help you,” he replies.

She freezes. “I’m an idiot.  _ Of course _ , thanks Caleb!” she says, and dashes out the door and into Jester and Beau’s shared room. “Jester! I need your help!” she calls. Beau nearly topples out of the handstand she’s in the middle of, and cries, “Nott, what the fuck?!”

Jester looks up from her sketchbook. “What do you need Nott? Do you need help pranking someone?”

“No, no, I need you to help me come up with an outfit for my date with Ulomon- I’ve only got four days!”

Jester slams her sketchbook closed and jumps to her feet! “Okay, we can totally do this, we’ve just got to find a tailor. Everyone needs a tailor!”

-one frantic search later…-

“Ahaha! I  _ knew _ it! Everyone needs a tailor!” Jester shouts triumphantly, as they stand, panting, outside a medium-size building. The sign in front of them reads “Velna’s Tailoring” in shaky, handwritten letters. 

She grabs Nott’s hand and walks in. It’s a wide, open front room, but behind the counter there’s a door they can only assume leads to the workspace. However, what really draws their attention is someone who can only be Velna herself. Velna is a huge half-orc woman, with thick black hair that runs in rivulets down her back. She’s several heads taller than Jester, and turns to stare at them when they come in. “Do you need armor fixed, then?” she asks gruffly. 

Jester is undeterred. “Hello! Uhm, no, actually we were looking for you to make a dress, please? My friend is going on a date and has  _ nothing _ to wear!”

Velna’s whole body seems to perk up at that. She smiles widely, tusks on full display, and turns to Nott. “Ah, a dress, truly? It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to work with such nice fabrics- most of these soldiers have me doing simple mending and adjusting! Well, come on back and we’ll starting fitting you, I’ve never done a goblin before…” Velna continues mumbling quietly to herself about fabrics and patterns, while leading them down the back hall. She swings open a door to reveal a clean, if slightly dusty, fitting room, complete with a dais. 

“Well, well, get on up, Miss…?”

“Oh! Nott, my name is Nott, and the blue one is Jester,” Nott says.

“Well,” Velna says, as she starts pulling out measuring devices, “This’ll cost you about 150 gold flat out, extra for any additions you might want, and it’ll take, oh, a week, max.” she says, pulling out some black velvet and nodding.

“Wellll, how much would it cost to have it down in three days?” Jester says, pulling out her best innocent face.

Velna raises an eyebrow and makes a thoughtful noise. “A challenge- I like it! An extra hundred gold, and you’ve got a deal, Miss Jester,” Velna says, putting out a hand. Jester’s is dwarfed as they shake, and Velna lets out a booming laugh. “This will be fun! Feel free to take a seat, this’ll take awhile.”

The fitting takes hours, but once it’s finished all the details of the outfit have been hammered out and all parties are satisfied- Velna especially at wringing a an extra 75 gold out of the pair for additions. “Oh, Nott, we should bring some pastries next time so we have something to eat, I’m starving~~!”

“That’s a great idea Jester, but just remember to bring something for Velna- eating in front of a person is rude,” Nott replies.

* * *

Several days pass, and then Nott and Jester are back at the tailor shop, box of pastries in hand. They stand at the counter nervously while Velna brings the gown out from the back. They gasp when they see it. Almost entirely black velvet, save for the stark white dress shirt with wide cuffs. The tuxedo top, plus a bow tie that complement the ragged, torn skirt. Jester says what they’re both thinking- “Oh Velna! It’s  _ beautiful! _ ”

Velna blushes, “Oh, well, thank you very much. There’s still a few alteration I would’ve made, but you wanted it express, so-” Jester cuts her off.

“Velna, it’s amazing!”

A few more minutes of fawning over the dress ensue, much to Velna’s embarrassed joy. Then, they pay, and Velna decides to make it 300 gold even-  _ if _ they give her the pastries. Of course they agree.

**Author's Note:**

> -everything about Velna and tailoring is based on a 9-week CTA class I took once and madam malkins from harry potter so dont take that too seriously  
> -but she was really fun to make  
> -just imagine billy porter’s oscars outfit for nott but make it goblin-sized and all ripped and dirtied for that Xhorhas Aesthetic


End file.
